The development of a cryogen-free, actively-shielded 7.0 T high resolution superconducting magnet for Ion Cyclotron Resonance Fourier Transform Mass Spectrometry (ICR-FTMS) will significantly reduce system operating costs, improve operator safety, and simplify operation and maintenance. Bio-scientists and genetic researchers rely more and more on ICR-FTMS. The proposed FTMS actively-shielded magnet system will have many technological merits: ultra high resolution, low system operating costs (no cryogen refilling will be required to operate the system), user-friendliness (using closed cycle refrigeration, CCR, the magnet portion of the spectrometer becomes almost maintenance free), compact size (due to the active shielding, the system can fit into a small laboratory, and the cryostat will be much smaller since no cryogen storage volume is necessary), flexibility and mobility (no cryogen requirement means problems with cryogen access and availability will no longer pose siting limitations).